A Single Moment
by Musa'sHeadphones
Summary: Fly gets in an accident, that is all I'm saying. Please read and review. I promise the story will be so much better than the summary. Rated Kplus just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own 'Blue Water High' or own of its characters.

Chapter 1- The Accident

It was Saturday at Solar Blue, and Fly and Heath were getting ready to free surf.

Fly waxed her board as she waited for Heath to finish breakfast.

They walked down to the beach. The rip looked amazing.

"Let's go!" Fly said to Heath.

"I'll meet you in a few. Just gotta wax my board" Heath said.

"Ok" Fly said as she ran into the water.

Heath was almost finished waxing his board when he heard a scream and a loud wave crash.

He turned to the water and his eyes searched for Fly. She was nowhere in sight.

"Fly!" Heath screamed as he ran into the water. "Fly!"

Fly's broken board floated over to Heath and he grabbed it. It was covered with blood.

He got out of the water, dropped Fly's board, and starting running to the house.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" Heath screamed as he ran.

As he got closer, he could see everyone coming out to see what was up.

They looked at him wondering what he was screaming about.

"Fly was surfing...…she's hurt...…I can't find her" Heath managed to say as he tried to catch his breath.

He quickly ran back down to the beach, followed by the others.

Edge and Matt came down with a life boat. Matt pulled Heath in after they pushed it into the water.

After looking for Fly for what seemed like ages, they finally found her trapped between the rocks.

"Fly!" Heath screamed as he got ready to jump out.

Matt pulled him back. "Heath you can't jump in, you'll get stuck in the rocks too".

Heath sat back down and stared at the area where Fly was.

By that time the others had reached the rocks from the shore.

Simmo called out to the guys. "Come in. We'll have better luck of getting her out from the shore".

They brought the life boat in and helped Simmo pull Fly out from the rocks.

She was unconscious. There was blood coming from her head and she had bruises and scratches.

The four guys carried her up to the sand.

Heath stared at Fly in shock.

'Why couldn't I have eaten breakfast faster? Then I could have waxed my board with her. Then I would have been able to surf with her. Then I could have stop her from getting hurt' Heath thought to himself.

Heath zoned back into reality.

"Someone call an ambulance" Simmo shouted.

When the ambulance arrived, the medics rushed to Fly and started hooking her up to machines. They put her on a stretcher and put her in the vehicle.

Heath felt like he was going to throw up.

"I'll go with her" Deb said.

"Let me come too" Heath said.

"I don't think-"Deb was interrupted.

"Please" Heath said the most serious voice anyone has ever heard.

She stared at Simmo who gestured his hand to the ambulance and sighed.

"Ok, fine" Deb said.

They went in the ambulance while the others ran to the Solar Blue van to meet them at the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- News

(At the hospital)

When the ambulance arrived at the hospital, Deb and Heath followed the medics as they quickly wheeled Fly in.

"What happens now?" Deb asked one of the medics.

"We have to do some tests on her and then we will see where she stands" the medic said.

They pushed the stretcher through a set of double doors. Deb and Heath were directed to sit in the visitor section.

The others arrived shortly. They saw Deb and Heath and went over to them.

"How is she?" Anna asked.

"We don't know. She's still in testing" Deb said.

Just then the doctors came out of the double doors with Fly on a bed. They wheeled her into a room.

A doctor came over to where the group was.

"Are you Fly's guardians?" he asked Deb and Simmo.

"Yes" Simmo answered.

The group listened as the doctor explained what was happening.

"Um ok. Fly is not just unconscious, she is in a coma. She could be in it up to a week. Also her right leg is temporarily paralyzed. We will need to keep her here until she wakes up and then some".

Nobody said anything.

The doctor continued. "I'll let you know further details as we make progress".

"Thank you doctor…?" Simmo asked, wanting to know his name.

"Doctor Rick" the doctor told him.

"Thank you Doctor Rick" Simmo said shaking his hand.

"We appreciate everything you're doing" Deb said shaking his hand.

Doctor Rick left and the group went over to the window to the room Fly was in.

They turned quickly because they couldn't stand to see Fly in this condition.

Heath was the only one who didn't turn.

"Um...I'll call Jilly and tell her what's up" Simmo said as he walked away to make the call.

The group, minus Simmo and Heath, sat in the chairs opposite Fly's room.

Heath looked through the glass window that separated him from Fly. He felt like was going to faint.

He stepped back a few steps and started leaning backwards.

Matt and Edge jumped up and grabbed his elbows to keep him from falling.

"Woah man. You ok?" Matt asked.

"What...uh...yeah. I just need some air" Heath said as he got on his feet.

He left for the exit.

"Maybe someone should go with him just to make sure he doesn't get into trouble" Deb suggested.

Matt started walking towards the exit. Perri got up and grabbed his hand as in saying she wanted to come. He gave it a squeeze and smiled a little and they went to find Heath.

They found Heath outside, leaning on the brick wall of the hospital.

They walked over to him.

"Hey" Matt said as he stood next to Heath.

"Hey" Heath responded, not looking up. He realized Matt wasn't alone. "Hey Perri" he said.

"Hey" she said. Perri sat on the ground and pulled Matt down. She leaned her head on Matt's shoulder and Matt put his arm around her.

Heath sat down as well.

Perri held his hand and squeezed it, attempting to comfort him. He smiled a little.

A few minutes later, the group came out.

"Ready to go?" Simmo asked the three on the ground.

Heath got up. "Give me a minute".

He went back inside to Fly's window.

"Please be ok Fly. Please" he whispered.

He heard someone walk up behind him. It was Simmo. He put a hand on Heath's shoulder.

"Come on. Tomorrow's another day" Simmo said as he led Heath out to the van.


	3. Chapter 3

AN- In this story Heath and Fly are not dating...yet

Chapter 3- The Visit

(In the morning)

It was Sunday so the kids didn't have training but everyone was up by 7.  
Heath walked down the stairs rubbing his eyes since he had just woke up. He had only gotten 2 hours of sleep. He couldn't sleep. No one could.

The phone rang. No jumped up to answer as they would usually do so Simmo got it.

"Hello?...Dr. Rick…could you hold on a second" Simmo went into the office and closed the door.

Everyone sat at the table anxiously waiting for Simmo to come out.

After 10 long minutes of waiting, he came out.

Everyone looked up to see a smile on Simmo's face.

"Well" Deb said, wanting Simmo to speak.

"That was Dr. Rick".

"Yeah we know that. But what did he say" Bec said.

"Miraculously, Fly has woken up from her coma".

There were smiles everywhere.

"Come on lets go see her" Heath said excitedly, forgetting he was in his pajamas and hadn't even had breakfast.

"Heath you might want to eat and get dressed first" Simmo joked.

After everyone was ready, the kids, Simmo, Deb, and Jilly got into the van to go to the hospital. Deb brought an overnight bag because she was going to stay with Fly for a few nights.

(At the hospital)

Dr. Rick was outside Fly's room waiting for the group to arrive.

Heath looked in the window. "Where's Fly?" he asked Dr. Rick.

"We moved her into a different room upstairs" Dr. Rick said.

"Can we see her?" Anna asked.

"Yes. But before you do you should know that even though she woke up, she still has lots of work to go through and needs lot of sleep".

Everyone shook their heads in understandment.

Dr. Rick guided them to Fly's room. They went up the elevator, in 3 trips, to the fourth floor.

They came to room 429.

"This is a single room so it is small and gets cramped easily so I suggest not everyone go in at once. Also it may be too much for Fly with too many people in the room" Dr. Rick said.

Dr. Rick went in with Deb, Simmo, and Jilly first.

The three girls went in next.

Once they came out, the boys went in.

As Heath entered the room and saw Fly, he smiled a big smile. Fly saw him and did the same.

"How are you?" Heath asked as he hugged her.

"I'm still very weak and in a lot of pain and I barely remember yesterday. But I'm happy that I woke up from my coma and I got to see you guys" she said as she hugged Matt and Edge.

They talk for awhile. Dr. Rick came in. "Sorry to interrupt" he said "but I think Fly needs some rest and we have to do some more tests before the end of the day so I'm going to have to ask you to leave".

They understood, hugged Fly goodbye, and headed for the door.

"Heath" Fly said weakly as he was about to leave.

"I'll be out in a minute" Heath told Matt and Edge.

He walked over and sat on the chair next to Fly's bed.

He was about to say something when she started talking.

"Heath, I'm scared" she said. She started crying. "I'm in lots of pain and need tests and may need surgery. I have no clue what's going to happen to me. I may never be able to surf again because of my leg".

Heath took her hand and squeezed it.

"It's ok to be scared" Heath said. "Don't worry. We are here for you. I am here for you" he said as she started to calm down.

"Thanks Heath" she said.

"If you ever need me, ring me or message me anytime for anything" Heath said.

"Thanks so much. You have no idea how much better I feel knowing that" She said.

He smiled. "Well I should probably let you get some rest. But don't worry, Deb will keep you company and I'm just a ring away" he said.

"Ok" she smiled.

"Take care" Heath said as he hugged Fly goodbye again.

"Thanks. I'll talk to you soon" Fly said as she hugged him back.

"Definitely" he said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Another Visit

Monday morning had arrived. Thankfully the gang didn't have training or school this week under the circumstances.

It was 7:30, and the gang was finishing their breakfast.

The doorbell rang. "Anna, would you mind getting that?" Bec asked Anna with a smile on her face. She knew who it was.

"Sure, no problem" Anna replied as she walked to the door.

She opened the door and saw her boyfriend standing on the other side. "Joe!" Anna screamed in excitement.

"Hey" he said. He kissed her.

They walked into the kitchen. "Joe is here" Anna said.

"Yeah we heard" Edge said as he was clearing off the table.

"I called him. I figured we haven't seen him in awhile and wanted to. By 'we' I mean you Anna" Bec said.

"Thank you Bec" Anna said.

Joe put the plastic bag he brought on the table.

''What's in the bag?'' Heath asked.

"I got a few surfing magazines for Fly. I don't know if she will like them but it's something for her to read" Joe said.

"She'll love them" Heath told him with a smile.

(At the hospital)

As Heath, Perri, and Matt waited for the elevator, Perri noticed Heath holding a bag. ''What's in the bag Heath'' Perri asked.  
''What? Oh nothing'' he said.  
Perri grabbed the bag from him and pulled out a little brown bear holding a balloon that said 'get well'.  
''Aw that's so cute'' Perri said as she put the bear back into the bag.  
''Thanks. I got it at the gift shop yesterday before we left. Do you think Fly will like it?'' Heath asked.  
''Of course. Especially cause it came from you'' Perri said as she went in the elevator.  
Heath blushed alittle.

(On the fourth floor)

Fly had just started and finished what the hospital called 'breakfast'. She was so disgusted by the smell, look, and texture of it that she lost her appetite. That is until Jilly and Simmo walked in, and she smelled Jilly's homemade food.  
''I'm so glad you brought food. You're a lifesaver'' Fly said to Jilly.  
''Well it's nice to see you to'' Jilly said sarcastically to Fly as she put the food on the tray table so Fly could eat it.  
''Mmmm. This is so good'' Fly said to Jilly as she ate.

"I try" Jillly laughed.

"Are you feeling any better Fly?" Simmo asked her.

"I guess alittle. I've been trying to keep my mind off my pain and focus on other things" Fly told him.

"Well there are lots of things here to see you" Simmo said referring to her friends waiting outside.

"The doctor said they can all come in as long as Fly is comfortable" Deb said.

"We will send them in" Simmo said as him, Deb, and Jilly exited the room.

"You guys can all go in. But if Fly feels uncomfortable, please leave" Deb said to the group.

Everyone headed in. Heath overheard Deb telling Simmo and Jilly something. "….The doctor told me the test results. They don't look good." Deb said. "Does Fly know?" Simmo asked. "No but you should" Deb continued.

Once Heath entered the room, he cleared his mind of what he had just heard. He was too excited about seeing Fly to dwell over what Deb said.

'Hello's were heard in the room.

"I smell one of Jilly's homemade meals" Heath said.

"Yeah, she brought me some. Thank goodness she did because it's the only real food around here" Fly said as she tried to laugh. Laughing caused her to have pain.

"Speaking of bringing you things, I brought you some pictures from our room to home up this place" she handed Fly the pictures.

"Thanks so much Anna" Fly said as she looked through them and stood them on her nightstand.

"And I brought you some surfing magazines" Joe said as he got them out of his bag and handed them to her.

"These are awesome. I can't wait to read them. Thanks Joe" Fly said.

"No problem" he replied.

"I got you alittle something too" Heath said. He gave Fly the bag.

She pulled out the little brown bear with the balloon that said 'get well'.

"This is adorable. Thanks Heath" she said giving him a hug.

"I hope you like it. There were so many different animals and colors-" Heath was cut off.

"Heath, it's perfect. I love it, really" Fly said referring to the bear.

"Good" Heath said trying to relax.

Deb, Simmo, and Jilly had long finished talking and entered the room.

"Come on guys. Let's give Fly alittle time to rest. Jilly is coming back later with more food so you can come then if you want. Otherwise we'll be back tomorrow" Simmo said.

Everyone stood up and hugged Fly goodbye.

As Heath hugged her she said "Can you stay? Please?". He could hear her voice cracking alittle. "Let me just ask Simmo" Heath said as he turned to walk to Simmo.

A few minutes later he walked back to Fly and sat down.

"Simmo said it was fine as long as I go home with Jilly tonight" Heath said.

"Ok" Fly said as she smiled.


End file.
